Kimi ni Negai wo
by Otori Yuki
Summary: [U.A]Todo ano naquela escola, havia uma festa de primavera, onde quem se declarasse nela, teria seu sentimento correspondido.Mas, e se esses cinco garotos tivessem o mesmo sentimento pela mesma pessoa? Qual deles receberia um sim?


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence u.u tenho cara de kishimoto? 8D

Essa é a primeira fic de Naruto que faço sem me basear em alguma coisa, então não me venham com: "Q coisa ridícula" q eu vou ignorar 8D

Resumo: Todo ano naquela escola, havia uma festa de primavera, onde todos que se declarasse nela, teria seu sentimento correspondido.Mas, o que aconteceria se esses cinco garotos tivessem o mesmo sentimento pela mesma pessoa? Qual deles conseguiria uma reposta positiva para seu pedido? Vários casais 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Can you feel this? Você pode sentir isso?

O sol ardente daquela tarde estava simplesmente insuportável, mal haviam nuvens no céu, o que tornava mais difícil aquela inútil tentativa de carregar quatro malas pesadas. 

- Itaiiiiiii – dentre os tufos de cabelo loiro, pode-se ver alguns galos nascerem, acompanhados de algumas lágrimas, que deixavam o azul de seus olhos brilhassem – Por que fez isso?! – ao se virar, derrubou uma das malas no chão, fazendo com que esta abrisse, deixando algumas peças de roupa caírem no chão.

- Estava entediado u.u – abriu um dos olhos, o verde dos mesmos destacaram-se ao encontro do sol, em contraste com os cabelos andando, enquanto o loiro ficava para trás, arrumando a bagunça que havia feito.

- Esse sol está irritando meus lindos olhos – outro garoto, andava um pouco mais a frente. Jogou seus negros cabelos para trás, e a mão direita acima de seus orbes, também negros, protegendo-os dos fortes raios de sol.

- A moça é sensível ao sol?! – brincou mais outro garoto, este que possuía cabelos negros e compridos, presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, em par com seus orbes perolados.

Todos carregavam malas, pareciam muito cansados, e aquele clima realmente, não estava ajudando. Andaram alguns quarteirões, parando em frente a uma grande casa, um pouco estranha, tinha uma pequena 'placa' com a frase: "Chama da Juventude".

- É esse o lugar? – o ruivo deu uma olhada à sua volta, ruas tranqüilas, jardins arrumados, de tão calmo o lugar, tornava-se chato – Hum...

- Parece um bom lu... – ao encontro de seus orbes com a janela da casa ao lado, ficou paralisado. Uma garota de cabelos preto-azulados, estes que iam até o ombro, abria as cortinas e um quarto, e , ao perceber o olhar perolado sobre si, escondeu-se. – gar...

- O que foi?! – o loiro arregalou os olhos, estava espantado com a distração do amigo, este que estava com certo rubor.

- E .. Eu? Eu não estava olhando ninguém! – desviou o olhar da casa, fazendo movimentos aleatórios com as mãos. Ao ver todos olharem para ele, o rubor em suas bochechas aumentou e, para disfarçar abaixou a cabeça.

- Parem de conversa, preciso beber água, por acaso querem que eu fique desidratado? – pegou suas malas e dirigiu-se até a porta da grande casa, tocou a campainha, e logo após, puderam ouvir fortes passos.

- Vocês devem ser nossos novos hóspedes, não? – um homem alto abriu a porta. Seus cabelos eram escuros, da mesma cor de seus olhos e sobrancelhas, estas últimas eram muito, repito, muito grossas. Vestia uma camisa verde e uma calça verde musgo. – Prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Gai!

- E sou Lee, Rock Lee ;Db – de trás do grande homem, "surgiu" um garoto, este que tinha o mesmo cabelo e sobrancelhas de Gai. 

Ambos falavam animadamente, enquanto faziam poses estranhas e embaraçosas para os novos hóspedes, esses que ficaram boquiaberta com aquelas personalidades tão diferentes.

- Somos... – arriscou o loiro, fazendo com que os outros, fazendo com que os outros pegassem as malas restantes e se aproximassem mais da casa. – Eu sou Naruto, aquele é o Gaara – apontou para o ruivo – Sasuke e Neji – mostrou os dois morenos, o último, ora ou outra desviava seu olhar para a casa vizinha.

- Sejam bem-vindos! Vamos, entrem! – os amigos se entreolharam e entraram na casa.

O primeiro cômodo era a sala, onde ficavam dois sofás vermelhos, uma estante com alguns DVD's e CD's, um aparelho de DVD, uma TV e um som.A escada ficava à direita e à esquerda, um escritório, onde ficava uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira, alguns livros e um computador.Mais a frente, estava a cozinha, onde ficavam os armários, uma mesa, oito cadeiras, um fogão, uma geladeira e um microondas.Nos fundos ficava a varanda, onde estavam algumas cadeiras e uma rede. 

Subindo as escadas, podia-se ver os quartos de hóspedes, que eram dois e, o quarto do responsável pela casa e o banheiro.Acima, ficava o sótão, onde ficavam algumas coisas velhas.

Com a ajuda de Gai e Lee, levaram as malas para cima.A divisão dos quartos foi simples, Lee, Naruto e Gaara em um quarto onde havia um beliche e uma cama, com uma guarda roupa de seis portas. Neji e Sasuke ficaram com o outro, onde havia um beliche e um guarda roupa de quatro portas. Passaram o resto da tarde desarrumando suas malas e organizando suas coisas.

Exatamente às sete horas da noite, o jantar foi servido, onigiris e enroladinhos de atum, os seis sentaram à mesa.

- Já se matricularam na escola? Quando começam? – o 'sobrancelhudo' mais novo perguntava animadamente enquanto engolia seu último pedaço de onigiri e pegava uma taça do sorvete à sua frente.

- Já... o segundo semestre começa amanhã ne? – o moreno respondeu cansado – Nossa, acho que eu cansei de mais hoje – seus orbes perolados estavam semi-abertos.

Foram para a sala ver tv, na qual não estava passando absolutamente nada de interessante.Neji levantou-se do sofá, não estava mais agüentando ficar acordado, afinal, amanhã começariam as aulas.

- Boa noite... – falou num bocejo, enquanto subia as escadas. Ouviu os demais dizerem 'boa noite', num tom bem baixo, ou seria ele que não estava prestando muita atenção.

O moreno se dirigiu ao quarto, trocou a roupa por um pijama e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Logo que saiu, deu de cara com dois grandes olhos verdes.

- Até que enfim você saiu... – o ruivo entrou no banheiro, empurrando o outro para que abrisse caminho. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – antes que pudesse ver, Gaara já havia fechado a porta sem esperar por uma resposta.

O loiro foi o último a ir se deitar, ora ou outra descia para beber água ou beliscar alguma coisa, como ainda não sabia onde ficava a comida, pedia para que Lee o acompanhasse. Depois de algum tempo perambulando pela casa, ambos conseguiram dormir. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já havia nascido, podia-se ouvir por todo quarteirão o som alto de uma música estranha, que vinha de um dos quartos de uma casa bem grande.

- Gaara!!! Nem com isso você acorda? – o ruivo continuava a dormir, sem dar nenhum sinal de que iria acordar.

- Depois ele acorda sozinho, to descendo Naruto! – Lee retirou-se do quarto. Ele sempre era o primeiro a levantar, porque adorava preparam o café da manhã, mesmo quando eram apenas duas pessoas na casa. Desceu as escadas e foi direto para a cozinha.

Fortes passos puderam ser ouvidos de longe. Gritos vieram e logo depois, um barulho como se alguma coisa tivesse caído pela escada.

- Por que não me acordou?! – um Gaara descabelado e nervoso estava no começo das escadas, logo abaixo, no fim da mesma, encontrava-se um Naruto choramingando e, enquanto o outro ainda vestia um pijama, estava com o uniforme escolar, que nada mais era do que uma calça social azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata da mesma cor que a calça. 

- Eu tentei, mas você dorme feito um panda! – o ruivo parecia muito bravo, pelo jeito, teria que arranjar um despertador diferente.

- O Naruto tentou mesmo... – Lee olhou para o relógio, apontando para o mesmo, que marcava seis e meia da manhã – é melhor você se apressar.

O ruivo correu para o banheiro, como alguém que corre para pegar um trem bala. Neji e Sasuke desceram para tomar café junto do Uzumaki e do Lee, antes que se atrasassem, afinal, a escola não era tão perto e as aulas começavam às sete.

Acabaram saindo antes de Gaara, este que ainda estava se trocando. Foram para a escola, deixando a porta somente encostada. Ao passar pela casa vizinha, Neji não pode se conter e acabou olhando, na esperança de ver novamente aquela garota, mas ela não estava na janela, ou em outro lugar qualquer onde ele poderia vê-la. A imagem daquele rosto veio à sua cabeça – " O que está pensando? Você mau conhece ela! ". – balançou a cabeça na tentativa de desviar tais pensamentos, quando se deu conta de que havia parado de andar e estava olhando fixamente para a casa.

- Neji! Vem logo! – a voz conhecida e irritante socou seus tímpanos, resolveu ir logo, antes que ficassem mais altos e finos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já eram seis e cinqüenta, e Gaara ainda estava em casa.Resmungou alguns palavrões, enquanto engolia de uma vez só seu café da manhã.Pegou sua mochila e bebeu um copo de leite ao mesmo tempo, deixando o mesmo em qualquer lugar na sala.Abriu a porta apressadamente, esta que bateu fortemente com o pequeno empurrão do ruivo, por sorte, ela não quebrou no meio.

Pôs-se a correr quando saiu do jardim de casa, mas acabou esbarrando em alguma coisa. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou dois orbes perolados com expressão espantada.

- Go... Gomen... Gomen Nasai – uma garota que vestia uma saia azul-marinho, uma camisa branca e... pera aí, esse era o uniforme da escola onde ele estudava.O ruivo não respondeu nada, nem ao menos se levantou, por algum motivo, não conseguia se mexer. – Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?

- N-não, tá tudo bem – finalmente se levantou, notou que era uma garota realmente bonita, cabelos escuros, pele clara... – "Por que estou reparando nisso??"

- Ah, que falta de modos a minha. Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, Hajimemashite – curvou para Gaara, este que ficou totalmente corado, mesmo sem saber o motivo. Sentia-se estranho, diferente.

- Eto... Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara – curvou-se também e ao levantarem a cabeça, houve um encontro de olhares. O ruivo não fazia a menor idéia do por que de estar agindo assim.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sob os dois, até que podê-se ouvir, de longe, o sinal da escola, ambos correram automaticamente em direção a mesma, chegando no portão em uns quinze minutos, por sorte, conseguiram entrar a tempo.

O prédio de três andares era grande, por um momento, os dois pareceram perdidos, mas foram salvos pelo discreto mapa de borda laranja que estava ao lado da porta. Aquilo era como um labirinto, salas de aula por todos os lados, quadra coberta, quadra descoberta, refeitório, laboratórios, jardim, diretoria, secretaria, até uma piscina. O ruivo retirou um papel de seu bolso, onde estava anotado o n°da sua sala e sua série – " Sala 7; 2º C".

- Eto... – olhou no mapa o caminho que teria de fazer, sua sala ficava no 1º andar, não precisaria subir tantas escadas, desviou o olhar para o lado, percebendo que a garota fazia o mesmo que ele. – Eu... eu já vou indo, Ja ne...

- Ja ne... – e um vulto ruivo passou por ela, subindo rapidamente as escadas. Hinata foi em direção a sua sala, que ficava no andar térrio – " 2º B, sala 2".

Seus joelhos tremiam, logo no primeiro dia de aula ela havia se atrasado, se já não bastasse sua timidez incontrolável diante da sala, teria que... espera ai! Por que não estava tímida ao lado do Gaara? Será que era porque ele também era tímido?

Respirou fundo e bateu na porta, essa que foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos ondulados e escuros, indo até a altura do ombro, seus olhos eram avermelhados, o que não era coisa que se via todos os dias, apesar disso, parecia ser muito gentil.

- Posso ajuda-la? – como havia previsto, era uma mulher gentil :3

- Eu cheguei atrasada – curvou-se para se desculpar, mas a mulher parecia nem ter se incomodado com seu atraso – Gomen nasai.

- Pode se sentar. – Hinata entrou na sala e procurou um lugar pra sentar. Sentou na penúltima carteira, ao lado de um menino que na lhe era estranho, sem perceber, pegou-se observando o mesmo, este que ficou com uma coloração avermelhada ao perceber.

- Do... Domo... – escondeu o rosto atrás do caderno, para esconder a face tímida. Por que aquela garota tinha que estar justo na sua sala?

- Domo... – quantos meninos tímidos nessa escola! Ainda bem que não era a única, mas por que tinha a sensação de que já tinha visto aquele rosto?

- Neji? O que foi? – um garoto loiro virou para trás, estava sentado na frente do 'menino tímido', pareceu estranhar a reação do amigo.

- Hã? Que? Eu? Nada, não é nada! Não tem nada a ver com ela! – todos voltaram seus olhares ao moreno, que havia se levantado e estava falando num tom um quanto alto, mexendo freneticamente as mãos, o que fazia quando ficava nervoso.

- Alguma coisa que queria dividir com o resto da classe, mocinho? – a professora passou de uma aparência gentil, para uma totalmente apavorante, batendo com força uma régua na mesa. – Prefere conversar com seu amiguinho em particular? Fora da sala talvez?

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – o loiro ficou indignado com a acusação, quem estava descontrolado era Neji e não ele.

- Então não me façam chamar sua atenção novamente... – voltou à mesma expressão calma de antes, teria essa professora dupla personalidade? – Voltando ao que eu dizia, meu nome é Kurenai, dou aula de português, e eu serei a professora coordenadora de vocês até o final desse semestre.

- Eu vou matar você... – sussurrou para o moreno, que pareceu ignorar a ameaça. Virou o olhar, encontrando a tímida garota dos orbes perolados, esta que o olhou também, sentiu sua face esquentar, virou para frente novamente, na tentativa de disfarçar.

"Acho que tem alguma coisa errada aqui o.õ" – Hinata estranhou a reação do loiro, geralmente quem faria isso era ela, mas não o fez. Será que havia perdido a timidez? Não, não era isso. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sinal para o intervalo havia batido, todos os alunos saiam desordenadamente das salas, mas onde era mesmo o refeitório? Sua pergunta foi respondida ao perceber que todos iam na mesma direção, chegou a conclusão que deveria segui-los.

Estava certa, todos estavam indo para o refeitório, este que era muito espaçoso, cheio de mesas e cheio de gente. Uma porta no final do 'corredor' de mesas levava ao jardim, que parecia ser um bom lugar para ficar depois de comer.

Pegou uma bandeja e pôs-se a esperar na fila. Percebeu que à sua frente, estavam os garotos da sua sala, que conversavam com o ruivo que havia conhecido naquela manhã, mas alguém ali ela não conhecia.

- Eu não vou comer isso! Tem noção do tanto de calorias que tem nessa coisa?! – parecia que esse alguém não estava satisfeito com a comida.

- O que quer que eu faça? Coma outra coisa então! Uma salada? – a merendeira ficou irritada, colocando salada na bandeja do garoto moreno e fazendo um gesto com a 'colher' que segurava, para que ele se retirasse da fila. 

Neji olhou distraidamente para a porta do jardim, que estava atrás de certa pessoa. Ao perceber quem era, teve a mesma reação de antes, procurando algum jeito de disfarçar a face levemente pintada de vermelho sangue xD.

- Er... hum... – as palavras mal saíram dessa vez. Virou para frente, sentindo seu coração bater muito mais rápido.

- Neji? Você não vai sentar? – o outro moreno, o escandaloso, chamava-o para sentarem em uma das mesas, que por sinal, era a única com lugares vagos.

- Já to indo. – sentou-se à mesa, onde estava sentado Naruto, o menino moreno, Gaara e mais outra pessoa que ela não conhecia.

Parece que não havia escolha, teria que sentar na mesma mesa que eles. Mas como iria pedir? Teria coragem de sentar numa mesa onde só estavam meninos?

- Hã... tem alguém sentado aqui? – as palavras saíram direitinho! Estava aprendendo a lidar com sua timidez.

- Não... pode sentar. – um garoto estranho, com sobrancelhas muito grossas respondeu, parecia ser simpático e alegre. – Como você se chama?

- Arigatou... Hyuuga Hinata – sentou-se, aliviada de não ter que bolar alguma coisa para iniciar uma conversa.

- Hajimemashite, Hina-chan! Posso te chamar assim? – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, dando espaço para que ele continuasse a falar e perguntar – Eu sou Rock Lee, esse é Sasuke – apontou o moreno que ainda não conhecia – Naruto – mostrou o loiro, que estava sentado ao seu lado – Gaara e Neji – do outro lado estavam sentados os dois que já conhecia e sabia os nomes.

- Ela está na nossa sala... – arriscou Naruto, sem desviar o olhar da comida, que remexia sem colocar um garfo na boca.

- Humm... – um silêncio tomou conta do local, apenas por alguns minutos, até acabarem de comer. Neji mal conseguia se concentrar, hora ou outra desviava o olhar para a garota.

- Querem ir ao jardim? Como não conhecem a escola, me sinto no dever de mostrar as coisas por aqui! – fez um 'jóia' com a mão, levantando da mesa, na intenção de que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

- Pode ser... – o ruivo levantou, sendo seguido dos demais. Todos deixaram suas bandejas em cima do lixo, dirigindo-se para o jardim. Lee, cheio de cavalheirismo e educação, abriu a porta para que Hinata passasse, esquecendo que o outros também iriam passar por ali, deixando a porta bater na cara de Sasuke.

- Meu nariz! Meu lindo nariz! – gritou escandalosamente, enquanto os outros pareciam ignorar toda aquela encenação. Apenas uma pessoa veio ajudá-lo, apesar de não precisar.

- Daijobu ka? – aquela doce voz era música para seus ouvidos. Encarou a garota por alguns segundos, sentindo-se estranho, diferente. – Sasuke?

Foi despertado pela mesma voz que o fez viajar. Pegando-se sentado em frente a porta do jardim com a mão sobre o nariz, este que estava sem nenhum arranhão.

- To bem... – levantou-se, desviando o olhar para algum ponto muito interessante na parede.

- Que bom! Vamos? – ao abrir a porta, uma leve brisa pode entrar, balançando os cabelos de Hinata. O moreno sentiu sua face esquentar, seu coração acelerou como nunca antes, ficou com as bochechas vermelhas como um pimentão. comparação de velho xD .

- Ha... hai... – mexia os braços e pernas simultaneamente, parecendo um robô, de tão encabulado que havia ficado só de olhar para aquela garota.

Os demais estavam sentados à sombra de uma árvore. Conversavam sobre o 'Baile de Primavera', que seria dali a um mês.

- Ficaram sabendo? – Hinata e Sasuke sentaram-se também. Pegando a conversa no meio, não entendo muito bem.

- Do que? – o moreno olhou para o sobrancelhudo, que provavelmente iria lhe responder, e ele acertou.

- Da festa de primavera. Aqui na escola, dizem que quando você se declara nessa festa, seus sentimentos serão correspondidos.

- Que papo de menina... – o ruivo cruzou os braços e franziu a testa, disfarçando o que realmente estava fazendo, observando a garota de orbes perolados.

Ele não era o único...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabo \o\

It's the end 8D

Sr. Keeki, favor não ficar nervoso, suas fics estão em fase de betação 8D

Deixem reviews ;D

Otori Yuki


End file.
